Master Creator Torso
Basic Information The Master Creator Torso is part of the Master Creator Costume, an armor Costume that was introduced to the ingame Store of Creativerse on August 22nd 2018. The two other parts of the set are: * Master Creator Arms, and * Master Creator Legs These Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of the according body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected by you in the "Costumes" section of your character model (to the right of the "Equipment" TAB that is selected by default). The Master Creator Torso armor Costume consists of a mostly waist-free futuristic stiff chest plate armor colored like the default shirt with a stomach protection colored like the shirt trim. The back extends significantly at the level of the shoulder blades, while most of the waist and cleavage is covered with a dark grey, almost black fabric. A white pad shaped like a half circle sits over the heart area of the chest armor and glows visibly in the dark, as does a quadratic white pad at the back. The Master Creator Torso is an updated design for the Lumite Breastplate, but can now be worn permanently as a visible costume instead of actual (crafted) Lumite armor parts that had to be equipped in their armor equipment slots in order to become visible on the player character before August 2018. How to obtain This armor Costume can only be bought in the Store as a part of the Master Creator Costume set. The Master Creator Costume set could be claimed by all players for free for two weeks after its implementation to the Store and became purchasable afterwards. Please note that all prices in the Store are prone to changes and regular sales offers will reduce some prices for a limited time span. After buying the Master Creator Costume in the Store for Coins (to be paid with real money by purchasing Coin Bundles in the Store), you will obtain the Master Creator Torso as one of the three parts that the whole armor costume set consists of. This chest armor and the other two costume parts will then always be available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds. You don't need and cannot buy them another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). Costumes do not have to be crafted, which also means you can't make spare ones and you cannot give Costumes to other players. Different from item packs, buying Costumes will not add any item bundles into your inventory. Instead, all the Costume parts that you bought can then be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slot/s next to your player character's model to the right side of your inventory. How to use Once you have bought or obtained the Master Creator Costume, all the 3 Costumes that are part of this set can be activated individually on your player character's paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Then click on any of the 3 corresponding equipment slots to find a (list of) costume(s) that you own that will fit the depicted body part. To put on the Master Creator Torso, click on the body icon on the right side of the 3D paper doll. A small window will open and display at least two icons in it - the red "unequip" icon with the crossed-out circle, and the Master Creator Torso after you've bought the Master Creator Costume armor set. Then click on the Master Creator Torso if you want to use it on your character to activate it. This will now show the Master Creator Torso icon in the costume equipment slot and will automatically put the torso armor on your player character in 3D as well. This selection can be turned off and on again any time you like. You'll see on your character "doll" that this chest armor Costume consists of a dark grey, almost black cloth that is visible around the waist with plate-like armor parts fastened to it in the same color as the default shirt with an extension that covers the stomach and has the same color as the shirt trim. A white glowing semicircle-shaped button adorns the centre of the torso armor. The back of the armor protrudes like the shoulder blades are about to spread into wings. Another glowing pad in white color adorns the back of the armor. To deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according costume slot/part once again to chose either another Costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Costume part you have chosen will not affect the stats (breastplate defense points) nor the durability of the original equipped breastplate when a torso Costume is worn/activated. The defense points of any armor equipped in your actual breastplate equipment slot will be kept. If you change your breastplate armor in the equipment TAB, the defense points will change according to the new armor part in the equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen Costume, and will keep looking that way even if you unequip all actual equipment. How to change the color of the Master Creator Torso The cloth parts around the belly and waist of this armor costume will always be dark grey, nearly black. The plate-like armor parts around the chest will automatically adjust in color to the specific color that you have chosen for the shirt in your character customization. The thin extension line over the stomach adjusts in color to the one that has been selected for the shirt trim in the character creation. The two glowing pads - one in front, one at the back of the armor - will always be white. To change the color of your character's shirt and shirt trim, please exit the game world and return to the main screen of the game. Then click on the gear-like symbol or on your username in the bottom left corner of the screen. Category:Costumes Category:Store